The one that got away
by Goldiegolden
Summary: Set before Jurassic world movie. First time Owen meet Claire and how they crush on each other and first date. enjoy
1. (1) Do i know you?

**disclaimer : all characters belong to Jurassic World's creator.**  
 **My first Fanfict :)**

 **Im so sorry for deleting the story, and the uncomfortable but this is after i fix it so enjoy :)**  
 **************************************

"Congratulation bud! its your third month here! and you still not eaten by a dinosaur! you're still alive!" Barry hit his arm, a friendly hit. Owen grin as a respond.  
"Haha you too buddy! so i've heard someone is gonna visit the raptors?" Owen ask his friend. "Yea, the operation manager lady will giving a tour to a client to show them the 'asset'.Really, i mean seriously she called the animal an 'asset'?" Barry said with the expression little bit pissed. Owen grin and little irritated that the operation manager lady called the animal an asset. "wow really, someone is gonna teach her to make a proper nick name then" Owen jokingy said walking to grab some rats for the raptors. But barry taking his joke seriously, he didnt turn to Barry "Okay fine!,I'll talk to the ops manager lady" Owen said. Barry smiled.

"Feeding time girls!" Owen said to Blue,Charlie,Delta and Echo. As Owen feeding the raptors,He heard a footstep and a women's voice explaining.

"….And that is the asset called velociraptor, they re one of the most bird-like dinosaurs. small and fast and.. "

' _Wow she really did called them an asset'_ Owen is little pissed now after what he do, feeding them, take care of them; they called it an asset?  
Claire explain it to the client. But someone cut her off "And they're not just an asset,they're alive" someone from behind yelling at her,mocking her.

She keep her expression calm as she turn around slowly facing whoever mocking her. There's a distance between them,he is the other side of the bridge and Claire is in the other side. "I know they're alive but.."  
"Then stop calling them an 'asset'" furrowed his brow.

Everyone in that place stop what their doing watching Claire and Owen. including Barry. Claire walked closer to the 'not so nice' man as Owen did the same thing so they meet in the middle of the bridge.  
'emWell she's pretty'/em Owen said to himself. "Do you have an idea what the hell you're doing Mr… ""Owen Grady. And yes, i just pissed you off because you called my animal an asset" He looked her in the eyes,He can see how calm she is even know she's pretty pissed. 'She have a beautiful eyes.. and lips.. and God! She's pretty' Owen thought. Theres a silence moment between them,well all the people in there actually. 'I think i just pisssed the wrong women'

"Do you like working here Mr. Grady?"  
"Yes why do you.." She cut him off.  
"Because your attitude tell me otherwise" Her expression were calm and irritated. Also He can tell that this women is pretty mad to him.

"You're not my boss" He reply not wanted to go down easly."I am not technically your boss but i can make you lose your job if you're keep doing this" She reply,losing her patience.

"Doing what? try to win this argument?"

"No! i just.."

"What? afraid to lose?"

"No! I want you to respect me as your boss!" Claire shout at him

"Then respect my animal by stop calling them An asset" Owen reply calmly but mocking her.  
Claire opened her mouth to reply but then she heard Mr Masrani calm voice shouting from their way in before "Claire.. leave him alone will you" both Claire and Owen stares at Mr Masrani. Mr Masrani gesture Claire out from there.  
Claire look at Owen "we're not done!" She hissed. as she walked out of there.

Owen just stood there as she and the client walked out of there. He heard Barry and the other staff continue what they're doing as Owen covered his face with both hands. 'God what did i do?' He heard someone step closer and touch his shoulder He know who it is,Barry. "Dude that was awesome! i mean scary too but.." as he walk trying to ignore his friend's comment but barry followed him. "i can tell too that she is a little bit into you" Owen stopped and turn back to face his friend with a grin on his face "dude shes mad and pissed, just leave her alone" "Okay, ill leave her alone.. with you" Barry joke and leave him. Owen laugh.

meanwhile, Claire is now sitting in 's office waiting for come back from handling the client. 'Am i gonna get fired? or worst? what do i do? as the office door open and Mr. Masrani make his way in. "Please dont fire me. he started! i dont want to lose my job" Mr. Masrani just stood there and have no idea what she talking about.

"first of all, i dont have any idea what your talking about Claire. and second of all, Nobody is going to fire you." Simon reply nice and calm. Claire relieved at his words. "Then why am i here?why are you in the raptors place" Simon walk to his table and sit as Claire gaze following him. "im calling your cell but you didnt pick up so i ask one of your colleague, and they said you taking the client to the raptors cage. so i followed you there."

Claire still confused at his answer "Why did you called me?" Claire ask.

"I just want to give you the schedule of the vip tour for our vip guest this week" She almost forgot "Oo.. Oh i almost forgot, i'm sorry i must forgot to pick that up this morning. i'm so sorry." Claire apologize. "Thats okay,just chill Claire." Mr. Masrani said he looked at his watch and recognize its lunchtime. "Hey its lunch i'm gonna grab a bite you commin?" He ask Claire,Simon is her best friend, he treat Claire like a friend but Claire take him as a boss. "No thanks I gotta go, i've got meeting in 30 minute" as she got out from his office together

"Hey this Vip tour are not include taking the guest to the raptor's place are they?" Claire ask Mr Masrani. "Of course Claire! They called Vip, usually Vip concert ticket is including backstage so.." he replied. That mean shes gonna meet the 'super annoying man'. everyday. as they continue walking. 'Srew me' Claire said to herself "But Mr Masrani, you know i just got a fight with the annoying raptors teacher,arent you gonna tell him about his attitude or fire him?"

"He's just flirting with you Claire." Claire stop but Simon kept walking. She just standing there 'No he's not'

 *******************  
 **How is it?:) please give a review!**


	2. (2) Did we just kissed?

**Hi! This is chapter 2**

 **enjoy**

After the meeting, Claire walk to the parking lot with her hand holding some file and paperwork from the meeting. As she walk toward her car, a motorcycle graze her behind her knee and she hit the ground the same as the files and a few paper she was holding. she is too tired for this but the motorcycle didnt stop indtead the rider yelling sorry to her. She closed her eyes and shook her head 'Unbelieveable'.

She try to got up and pick up the file but she saw the injury. she groan in pain. She still try to get up in her own ignoring the pain. Then the next thing happend, she felt a big strong arm holding from behind help her up and lean her againts a car. "thankyou really but you dont have.." She turned his head and see the men who pissed her off today, the raptor trainer. "You?!" She said with shock,angry,confused mix together in her voice as well her expression.

Owen's jaw were dropped on the ground too. "Seriously,lady? i helped you up and all you can say was.. you?!" He replaying as he picking up her files and paper and from the ground.

"excuse me,I never ask for your help" Claire said afraid to lose her pride.

Owen finished picking up all her files and paper. "Okay, then try to walk to your car,or at least to me" he standing in front of the back of the car and there is a distance from where the car Claire leaning on and her car.

She tried her first step, 'God, it hurts!' She walked toward Owen slowly but as she walk but then Owen kick a gravel. She slipped through it and Her chest hit Owen's. She could feel his abs,butterfly awoken in her stomach. Her arm snake unconsciously. 'Damn it Claire' She thought.

He did it puposeful so it seems like Claire embrance her.

"See, I know you're into me the whole time!" He couldnt hold his grin anymore. She pulled back and try to balance her legs "I am so not in to you!" She know she was lying,maybe shes a bit into him.

But both of her knee are injured and now she could feel a blood dripping from her knee to the ground. Seems like not only her noticed that. Before she could protest,Owen scooped her from the ground carry her to her car like a bride.

"Put me down! i can walk on my own!"

"You can even stand on your own stubborn lady now give me your car key!" "urghh" She grope her pocket and give him the key. He opened the car and place her on the front passager seat and throw her files to the back of the seat.

She shocked "Why are you placing me here?" "where is your first aid kit?" "Don't try to change the subject!"

"I'm not changing the subject, you are the one whos asking too much."

"The subject is why you seated me here instead the driver seat."

"Okay here's what we gonna do, We clean your fresh cut here, we fix them,wrap them with something then you can continue flirting with me as i drove you home" Owen told her his plan,Her cheeks turn a little bit pink when he choose the word 'flirting' than arguing. "But.." "According to the plan,there is no buts,lady" he smiled. "Now where's the thing that i ask before?"

He wrap her legs with a bandage. ".. and done" he smiled proudly. "Now im gonna take you home" Claire wanted to protest but instead, she just let her take her home. Claire pass out on their way to her apartment. Owen glanced at Claire and he smiled. 'Shes so beautiful when she is sleeping'

Owen park the car at her apartment parking lot as he found out that Claire still sleeping. "Hey, wake up. we're here" Owen said softly to Claire. Claire opened her sleepy eyes and saw Owen smiled at her. Owen help her got out from the car. He held her arm helping her walk to her apartment.

"Thankyou for everything really" She said and smiled infront of her apartment door. He smiled back at her. "My pleasure,oh and we're not properly introduce before,im Owen by the way"

"Im Claire Dearing,the operation manager" She reply.

"well,Goodnight Claire" He held her eyes for a moment. _'God! Her eyes just so beautiful'_ He couldn't hold it any longer "Goodni.." Owen kissed her soft and passionate but fast. Before she could do anything, he break the kiss and go. She just stand there,dumbfounded. Her heart racing wildly. 'I think.. i think he just kissed me' she have no idea what just happend.

She got into her apartment,change into something comfortable and go to bed.

 **I know it is a little rush but i promise they will take it slowly after this.**

 **please tell me what you thing :)**


End file.
